My Life as a Robot Mother
by Gamer95
Summary: Jenny XJ9 was feeling a bit upset by the way people would point and stare at her. She feels...freaky. But when she discovers an abused child that feels the same way, she feels a connection with him... And so, she takes him under her wing, determined to raise, love and protect him. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

Dressed in a thick brown rain coat that covered most of their figure stood a woman, though she looked more like she was in her late teens. Well that's what she would tell people. You see this young woman was well not human. No she was a robot, a robot with both free will and a sense of justice you would never believe.

Her name was XJ-9, but her friends call her Jenny. While the rain coat covered most of her robotic body her head was still slightly exposed thanks to her metallic pigtails painted a cyan blue. She had an annoyed frown on her pretty porcelain face.

She did not enjoy the rain. It made her rust!

She let out a grumble as she waited for the light to change on the crossroad. Why did she not fly? She was far from home, and she really did not need to get her boosters soaked in this blasted rain! So she decided to walk.

The robot girl let out a sigh as the light turned green and walked across the street trying to ignore the murmurs and pointed fingers. She was used to it by now, but she still felt off at being stared at by people like you were a science fair project.

She gasped as she was then splashed by water by a passing car. Her jacket now soaked. She groaned and gave the driver a dirty look before continuing on. She was here for a mission. Some kind of disturbance. Tuck said it was magic, mother said it was a robot about to cause mayhem. Chad just shrugged and said "Magic Robots."

She shook her head with a smile. Her friends were dorks, but she loved them dearly. She let out a sigh as she looked up at the cloudy sky. "Can something good happen today please."

As if to answer her question, a large man bumped into her, causing her to fall on her butt and land in a puddle. "Ugh! Come ON!" She groaned in anger, standing up.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" The obese man roared. Jenny flinched when she heard the word, but she was quick to recover.

"Me?! You're the one that bumped into me!" She protested, crossing her arms. "And I'M the one that got wet because of it!"

"Don't even backtalk me, girl, I'm in a VERY bad mood!" The man growled.

"Yeah? Well guess what? You're not the only one!" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Who cares about the problems of a freak when us NORMAL folk are dealing with NORMAL issues?!" Jenny squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists.

"...Just go away..." She said bitterly.

The man just scoffed at her turning his back as he started to walk away. "Like I would be caught dead talking to a freak like you anyway!" "I get enough of that at home" he hissed the last part quietly before walking away.

Jenny kept her eyes closed as the man walked away, trying to control herself and not break or break him. She hated it. It was not her fault for being a robot! Why can't they see that she was just like everyone else!?

She took some deep breaths and slowly opened her black eyes to gaze around at the crowd that had formed from the argument. She scowled at them and took off not wishing to be looked at right now.

The crowd gave off some sympathetic mumbles, feeling bad for the poor girl's hurt feelings, but she didn't even notice, too focused on getting away from there.

Finally, she touched down in an empty looking neighbourhood. No one was around. This was as good a place as any to calm down.

She sat down outside a fence, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked around at the neighbourhood. Every house looked exactly the same... Looking behind her, she saw an address on the fence. "Number Four Privet Drive..." She mumbled absentmindedly. "Wish I could be as normal as this stupid place..."

She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard what sounded like a sneeze, followed by a whimper.

The robot girl looked around her sensitive eyes and ears trying to pinpoint where it came from. She closed her eyes and focused and soon herd rustling from behind her. She turned her head to see the fence yet as she gazed into the cracks of the fence she could see movement.

Standing up she walked over to the fence activated her boosters and hovered above the fence to see what made that sound. It was a sight that would forever change the robot girl.

A little boy clothed in an oversized shirt was trying to weed the garden. Yet he had no gloves to cover his hands. Jenny blinked at the boy and slowly floated over to him.

He looked pale, almost as pale as she was. He was also shivering as the rain fell. Without really thinking. Jenny extended her arm out and had it shift into a metallic umbrella blocking the cold rain from hitting them.

She stared at her arm for a second with surprised eyes. 'I had an umbrella arm?!'

She internally let out a loud groan, realizing so much could have been avoided if she knew she had that. However, she didn't have time to dwell on it, as the boy slowly turned around to look at her. She blinked and flinched slightly, expecting a scared reaction. "Uh...Hi?" She said with a nervous grin.

Much to her relief, the boy didn't seem to be afraid of her. In fact, he looked at her with what appeared to be...wonder and interest.

"Y-You have an umbrella for an arm..." He said softly. Jenny's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It was so...cute...

She smiled and crouched down to his level. "Hi there." She greeted gently. "Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"I'm gardening." He replied. "My chores..."

She frowned. "That's not right. You're too small to be doing this by yourself, especially in the rain. You're gonna freeze if you stay out here...Look, you're shaking." Indeed he was. "Come here..." Retracting the umbrella arm, she picked him up in her arms. Carefully, she slipped him in through the collar of her raincoat, where it was still dry, leaving his head poking out as he wrapped his tiny arms around her. Tucking her arms inside the jacket, she wrapped them around him gently. Then, she activated her built-in heaters.

'She is so warm.' Harry thought with a blissful smile as he snuggled closer to the robot girl. Jenny smiled down at the little boy. He was just adorable. His shaggy black hair his emerald eyes, and his voice was so cute.

She rocked him gently and then started to notice a few things. He was very small and light. Granted she can lift a building if she wanted too but, still the child was way to light for his age. He also had dark spots on his arms that looked like hand marks and his face looked like it was red with a hand.

Jenny frowned and looked over at the house. "Hey…little guy." She spoke softly.

Harry forced his eyes opened. He had never been more relaxed then he was right now, but the cool lady was talking to him, he did not want to make her mad or she would chuck him into the thorn bush.

"…Yesh…Miss…?" he mumbled.

Jenny couldn't contain a small giggle at the young one in her arms. "Jenny. My names Jenny. What's yours?"

He lowered his head down to the ground mumbled. "Freak"

Jenny's smile was gone in an instant, replaced with an expression of wide-eyed shock. "What? Why would you say something like that?" She said, now upset.

"Because it's true..." He replied. 'I do the freaky stuff...All the time...My uncle hates it but I keep doing it...I try not to, but I can't stop..." He looked like he was trying not to cry, and there was an audible quake in his voice as he talked.

Jenny knew. She just KNEW... "...Your uncle did this to you...didn't he?" She said gently. "It was your uncle that hurt you." He snapped up his head to look at her in shock. He began to breathe heavily.

"I...I wasn't supposed to tell anyone...I wasn't supposed to...He'll kill me, he'll..."

"Shhh..." Jenny tightened her hold on him. "Shh shh shh shh shh..." She had grown a major soft spot for children after that incident where she spent a day in kindergarten. She NEVER wanted them to be hurt or upset...

Suddenly the back door swung open with a thud. "BOY, YOU BETTER BE PULLING THOSE WEEDS!" someone bellowed. Jenny tensed as her eyes grew wide. That voice...no way. She turned around still holding the small child and saw the very same obese man from before.

Their eyes met showing surprise. The man stared at her with wide eyes before his face turned into a dark shade of purple. Jenny however only stared in shock before she felt her arms starting to shake. She cast her gaze down and saw the small boy trembling, not from the cold, but from fear at the big man before them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FREAK! LET GO OF MY PROPERTY!" he bellowed.

Jenny looked at the boy for a few more moments. Then, she tightened her hold on him in a protective manner. She sent the man a vicious, hateful glare. "Your property?" She said in a low voice. "Is that what he is to you? Just some THING that you can break when it frustrates you?"

He gritted his teeth. "Now see here, you little-"

"No. I'm not giving him to you. NEVER." Jenny snapped. "If you think you're gonna get away with the way you treated this kid, you have another thing coming!"

"HAND HIM OVER RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME I WILL-"

"You'll what? WHAT will you do?" She snapped. "Go ahead, try and fight me! I've taken on giant monsters. I've taken on supervillains. I've taken down all kinds of things that could have destroyed this planet, and I WON. I'm not scared of some obese walrus, so you can just BACK OFF!"

"WHY YOU-" Vernon tried to charge forward, but froze in his tracks. Jenny blasted the ground in front of him. This created a massive crater in the yard that he very nearly fell into.

"Don't even try to follow me. I'm gonna have you locked up. I'm taking him away from here. Forever. And there's NOTHING you can do to stop me."

Harry watched this with wide eyes as he stared up at the robot girl with admiration. A super-hero…a super-hero had come to rescue him!

Jenny lowered her arm and glared at the fat man. She leaned her head down to the young boy's ear and whispered "Hang on."

The boy did not fully understand but tightened his hold around the girl.

"YOU CAN" T DO THIS! I WILL HAVE YOU DETAINED AND SOLD FOR PARTS! YOU FREAK!"

Jenny rolled her eyes griping the boy tightly and activated her boosters. She zoomed into the sky at great speed. Harry held on with dear life as they rocketed up from his old life. As the sensation of going straight up stopped the boy slowly opened his eyes and promptly widened them in amazement as they zoomed above the clouds.

Jenny couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her at seeing his expression. She felt an odd sensation flying with him, a warmth that seemed to make her once cold robotic body warm up in an odd but fulfilling sensation. She loved this. She tightened her grip on the boy and descended onto her hotel balcony. She kissed the little boy on the forehead leaving a blue lipstick stain.

Harry stared at her with wide eyes as he had never experienced what she did with her lips. It was similar to how his aunt showed she cared to his cousin. All he got where slaps to the face. He was confused though. Why did a super-hero save him? He was a freak? Freaks deserve all the pain they get…don't they?

The robot smiled warmly at him as she entered her room. She placed him down on the bed, then looked down at him and frowned. "Oh my gosh, you look so tired. How long has it been since you slept?!"

"Um...I think I got a little bit of sleep a few days ago..." He replied, unsure.

"A LITTLE bit? A few DAYS?" Her eyes widened. She shook her head. "No...No, that's wrong." She said softly. Carefully, she picked him up. She placed his tiny head on the pillow before tucking him in up to his chin. He looked up at her with huge eyes. She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Go to sleep." She said gently.

"But...I have work-"

"No you don't." She said gently. "There's not a THING for you to do here. Not while you're with me. Right now, I want you to relax and just get some sleep."

Harry still looked unsure. He needed to get his chorus done before his daily beating. Yet the warm bed and the soft pillow was lulling him to sleep as the exhaustion was catching up.

Jenny smiled tenderly as she rubbed his cheek gently. "I'll be right here when you wake up." She whispered.

"You …promi..se?" He mumbled.

Jenny smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek then his forehead. "I promise."

Harry gave her a small smile and closed his eyes as the last thing he saw was her smiling face.

Jenny smiled warmly. She took a moment to step away from the bed. She turned to face the window. And then she closed her eyes and let out a delighted squeal, much like a teenage girl at a concert.

"He's so...stinkin'...CUTE!" She gushed silently to herself. "Oh my gosh, he can't be real!"

She calmed herself down. "Okay, Jenny, settle down...You need to think about what you're gonna do next...Yeah, you saved him...But now the fat man's probably gonna get the police involved... I don't wanna fight them, but I don't wanna go to jail...I need to get proof that that guy's been hurting him." She turned to look at the sleeping child. She approached and placed a hand on his cheek gently. "I'm never letting them take you from me." She promised softly. "I'll stick with you and protect you, with everything I've got. That's a promise."

The boy seemed to lean into her touch which made the robot girls smile brighten. She jumped when there was a knock on her door.

Reluctantly she pulled her hand away from the child and walked over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw two officers.

Jenny tensed but took a deep breath as she opened the door slowly. "Hello officers." She greeted. "I…kind of know why you're here."

The officers blinked at her before she saw recognition in their eyes at the sight of her. Most of the police force was informed of the famed robot girl who has saved the world and helped them fight off crime. She was a hero, and when a man called into them screaming that a robotic thing had kidnapped his nephew they had an idea on what it was, but wanted an expert to aid them. Yet they were both surprised that it seemed that she knew already about the kidnapping.

"You know about the kidnapping ma'am?" the one officer asked her.

"Well, yeah, but...It wasn't exactly a kidnapping. It was more of a rescue." Jenny said, looking down slightly. The officers exchanged glances.

"Explain?" One of them said, raising a brow. Jenny stepped aside, revealing Harry asleep in the bed. "...YOU?" One of the men said, shocked. "YOU took him?"

"He was being abused." She replied, looking at the officers. "He told me his uncle hurt him. The man at the house called him his property. He was terrified to see that man. That man's been hurting him."

"...Do you have proof of this...?" Jenny looked back at the sleeping child.

"...Look around the house. You're bound to find SOMETHING. But trust me, please...That man's been hurting him, I just know it."

The two officers exchanged glances not knowing exactly what to do. They were not expecting the robotic hero to kidnap a child. One of the officers looked back and saw the concern and sad look on her face and let out a sigh. He turned to his partner, "Stay here. I'll get Mark from patrol and take a look." He said.

Jenny turned her head around in surprise as she saw the officer nod his head as the other walked away tipping his hat to her. Jenny blinked at the man in surprise "Wh…?"

"We are giving you the benefit of the doubt" the officer said. "Despite what you may think we look up to you. Going out there and saving lives. Lives that may not appreciate who you are." He smiled at her. "You're a hero, and a young girl, so we are going to give you a chance and look into this matter. If my partner finds anything then they will be arrested, if not then we are going to have to take the child away and take you in for questioning." He smirked "If you allow us to anyway."

Jenny blushed slightly and scratched the back of her head. "Heheh...Uh...Yeah..." She said sheepishly. She turned to look back at the child. "Um...Wanna...come in or something? I could order room service?" She was still a bit socially awkward when not interacting with her friends.

"I suppose I might as well." The officer shrugged, stepping into the room.

And so...

They waited for a while before the original officer came back, looking very grim. "...They're in the process of being arrested right now." He said seriously. He then pulled out three items: An old tattered blanket, a small snow-white teddy bear and what looked to be a journal of some sort. "Sicko actually wrote down what he did to the kid every day. He's completely loony, I tell you... Keeps writing about 'Beating the magic out of him' and whatnot..."

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "...Can I...see the journal? Just for a second?" She asked.

"Couldn't hurt, I suppose." The officer shrugged. "Just promise me you won't destroy it..." Jenny took it, then pulled it open.

If she could, she would have vomited from what she saw written down in that book. 'How...How could he...? How...?' She thought, racking her brain for answers. 'A stove...? Chemicals...? Nails...?'

"...Take this back before I destroy it." Jenny said, her voice conveying just how hard she was trying to keep her righteous fury in check.

The officer took the book back quickly and passed it to his partner who skimmed threw it his face growing stonier as he read. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

The officer sighed and massaged his head. "In a cupboard under the stairs, along with the blanket and the bear." He handed them to Jenny who took them. "It was hidden under the blanket, must have been the kids pillow." He paused as he watched the girl start to shake. "Sorry, I said to much. We still need to get the kid to see a doctor to have some medical records for the abuse."

Jenny tried to calm down. He SLEPT in a CUPBOARD! She was so close to snapping when she heard a tinny moan coming from the bead. The three turned and saw the sight of the little boy twist and turn in bed as if he was having a nightmare. Jenny's eyes grew wide as she rushed to his side tossing the bear and blanket witch landed on the end of the bed magically folded with the bare sitting on top.

She leaned down and gently removed the covers and picked him up and held him close. "Buddy wake up please." She said rocking him a bit.

The boy's eyes snapped open and looked around in terror before he felt a familiar warmth and looked up into the black eyes of the robot girl. "Yo…you kept it."

She blinked at him confused but soon remembered the promise she made. She gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek. "Of course I did."

He sniffled and hugged her tightly. "Will you...keep keeping it?" He asked timidly. She smiled and hugged back.

"Of course I will." She said gently. "I'll never let you go."

The officers exchanged glances, smiling. "Seems the boy's already got himself a replacement guardian." One said.

Jenny blushed slightly and smiled. "...Yeah. You could say that..." She replied. "...So...How soon can I try and adopt him?"

"Well…at the moment, those 'people' need to go through court but for right now he needs someone to watch him. He would usually go to child services but…I think that would do more harm than good." The officer said.

Jenny nodded as she continued to rock the boy. "So I'll be his guardian then?"

The officer nodded. "Unless we find other relatives, but I doubt you'll let him go even then will you." The one said with a small smirk.

Jenny smirked back. "You know it."

"All joking aside. We still need to get him to the hospital to get him checked out." The standing officer spoke. "You wish to ride with us or fly there?" he asked casually.

Jenny looked up in thought before feeling the boy stir in her arms. She looked down and saw a faint excited twinkle in his eyes. She thought back to when they flew and remembered the warm feeling, and his excited face. She smiled warmly down at him then looked up at the two. "I think we'll fly."

The officers smiled at the pare and began to walk out of the room. "I'll meet you there" the one who stayed behind said. "Always nice to have a policeman for these sort of cases." He leaned in and whispered to her. "And while they are examining him we can pay a visit to the station for you to question his tormentors." Jenny's eyes widened before they started to shine as a cruel smile lit up her face before returning to a more pleasant one a second latter. "That would be nice officer."

The police nodded. "All right then. Meet you there!" They stepped out of the room. Jenny smiled at the child in her arms.

"So, little buddy...Ready to go on another flying trip?" She asked, grinning.

"Really? More flying?!" Harry replied eagerly. "I love flying!" Jenny giggled.

"I know. And I'll take you on plenty of flying trips." She said gently, ruffling his hair. "Now come on...We need to get you to the hospital."

"Hospital? What's that?"

"It's a place where they take care of people who are hurt. Like you."

"I...I'm not hurt too bad..."

Jenny smiled sadly at the little boy. "Buddy, it's okay. We still need to get you looked over so I can watch over you and we can put those bad people away for a long time."

Harry was confused and sad though. "Should I go away then too…I've been bad" He mumbled.

Jenny frowned and kissed the top of his head. "Of course not." She whispered to him. "You have done nothing wrong buddy. Nothing." She tried to stress.

"But…I do freaky stuff..." he mumbled looking up at his emerald eyes shining with fresh tears.

"Shh" Jenny rocked him a bit and smiled down at him. "Buddy I can turn my arm into an umbrella. Do you think I'm a freak for being able to do that?" She asked hiding how nervous she was about his answer.

She was greatly relieved when he quickly shook his head, "No, you're pretty and cool…you keep me warm and give me hugs…I like hugs…" he mumbled.

Jenny felt that warmth return tenfold as she gave the boy her warmest smile her eyes tearing up slightly. She cradled the little boy and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You're so sweet." She cooed. "There is nothing wrong with being a little different buddy." She said remembering what her friends and family always said to her. "It makes you just that extra special."

Harry looked up at her his own eyes glistening with tears but he felt something different. It was not his usual pain and sadness. He felt…happy…happy and hopeful.

Jenny slowly walked back outside not even noticing the rain. "You ready to fly buddy?"

Harry nodded with an excited smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny smiled at Harry as she flew through the air. He just LOVED flying, and it was adorable to watch... He even outstretched his little arms to make it feel like he was actually flying!

She did, however, make sure to focus in front of her. She needed to make sure not to crash into something. That would be VERY bad since she had a passenger...

'Okay...If I'm gonna adopt him...I'm gonna need to tell mom...Ooh, I hope she'll be okay with it...'

She imagined the worst case scenario...

"XJ9, you don't have time to be raising a child! What about all the monsters out there? Who will fight them if you're busy playing babysitter?"

Jenny shook her head, now disgusted with herself. 'Mom would NEVER say that, Jenny!' She scolded herself.

The pair soon made it to the hospital and Jenny landed lightly on the ground right outside the door. She smiled down at the little boy in her arms and walked in not even noticing the wide eyed looks of the surrounding people.

She walked up to the front desk where a receptionists was filing her nails. "Excuse me." Jenny said.

The receptionist rose her eyes up to the robot girl before looking back down at her nails. "Can I help you?"

Jenny rose a brow at the woman but nodded. "Yeah, this little guy needs to see a doctor." She said patting Harry's head lightly causing him to smile up at her.

"Does he have an appointment?"

Jenny blinked and looked up at the woman with confused eyes. "No, Why dose that-"

"Sorry needs an appointment before he can see the doctor." She said rudely.

"This is the emergency room!" Jenny shouted.

"For emergency's, not for a little boy's bobos. Get an appointment or go find a mechanic." She said and chuckled at her own joke.

Jenny's eye twitched, and she swore she was seconds away from slapping the woman across the face when the police from earlier stepped in.

"Wow, you actually got here before us." One of them said, impressed.

"Oh...You're here too?" Jenny asked. The second officer nodded.

"Yeah. We wanted to make sure you both made it safely." He narrowed his eyes at the girl behind the counter. "There's not a problem, is there?" The girl began to sweat.

"I'll get a doctor right away." She said nervously. Jenny glared after her as she went to do so.

"If I wasn't holding a kid right now, I'd have a few things to say to her..."

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Something happen?" he asked.

Jenny huffed. "They wouldn't let him see a doctor, said he needed an appointment! For the Emergency Room!" she said angry.

She felt a tug on her arm and looked down to see a sad faced Harry. "I….m sorry your man…" he said.

Jenny's foul mood was blown away as she giggled lightly and kissed his forehead. "Not your fault little guy. Some people just want to make us special folk struggle." She winked at him causing him to giggle lightly.

The officers shook their heads. "We'll have a talk with the manager of this hospital later." One of them assured her.

"Thanks, guys." Jenny replied with a smile. She looked at their name tags. "Carl and Jackson."

"Yeah, that's us." Carl nodded.

"Nice to...officially meet you." Jenny said with a smile. The officers chuckled.

"Hello." Jenny turned at the sound of a voice.

"You're a doctor, right?" She asked, looking at a young blonde woman wearing the standard doctor's garb.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

Jenny took a step towered her and looked down at the child making the woman do the same. "He needs your help. I found him…being abused by his family and we need to see how bad it is…and place it in a record." She said softly and sadly as she rocked the little boy.

The woman frowned remorsefully at the child, she looked up at Jenny and gave her a slow nod. "I need to get a few X-Rays and MRI's of him…sorry but nothing metallic…" she said.

Jenny clutched Harry to herself but felt a hand grip her shoulder. She looked over at Jackson, to see a reassuring smile on his face. "He will be fine."

Jenny stared at the officer then at the doctor then down to Harry who looked up at her with wide eyes.

Harry saw her concern for him and was surprised. He did not anyone to show that for him and it made him feel so warm. He did not want his new favorite person to feel sad so he took a deep breath and nodded at her with a small smile. "I…I will be fine…" he said softly.

Jenny blinked in surprise, then smiled and messed with his hair. "Yeah..." She agreed. "Yeah, you WILL be fine. And I'll come in to pick you up very soon, okay?"

"Okay." Harry replied with a small smile. Jenny gave him a kiss on the forehead, then held him out.

"Be gentle with him?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." The doctor replied. "I'd never be rough with a patient. Come along now, dear, let's get you fixed up."

"Okay." Harry replied, looking back at Jenny. He smiled and gave her a little wave. She waved back with a smile.

Sighing, the robot girl took a seat in one of the chairs.

"That was a brave thing to do, young lady." Carl said with a smile.

Jenny smiled with a small blush. "Thanks…" She looked around before pulling out her cell phone from her skirt pocket. She noticed the confused looks on the two officers faces, "What?"

"Why do you need a cell phone?" Carol asked with a raised brow. "Your practically one yourself aren't you?"

Jenny let out a scoff and crossed her arms. "I may be a walking cell phone but that doesn't mean I will waist my own battery on making random calls. Also I'm a teenager we all have cell phones." She said with a shrug and looked through her contacts finding the one she wanted.

She pressed the icon for call and held it up to her 'ear' and took a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"XJ9! How has England been for you! Is the rain troubling you? Are you rusting?! I'll be right over!"

"Mom!" Jenny shouted embarrassed as she gazed at the two smirking officers. She turned lightly to avoid their looks. "I'm fine but I do have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm adopting!" she said nervously.

There was a long silence on the other side. "...Mom...?"

"A-Adopt-Adopting...A puppy?"

"No...A little boy."

"A little boy..." Came the voice. "She's...She's adopting a little boy..." Her mother sounded shocked.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Oh, XJ9...You've...really grown up, haven't you?"

"Mom..."

"I'm getting choked up..."

"Mom?"

"Oh Jenny I'm so proud of you! Well tell your mother the details!"

Jenny let out a sigh of relief at that as a warm smile grew on her face. "Oh mom you should see him. He is just so precious and absolutely adorable!" She gushed with a warm smile.

"He sounds lovely dear."

"Yeah…to bad his former family didn't think the same way." She said with a growl.

"What do you mean?"

"They were abusing him mom, they…I can't even describe it to you it was so bad. I've fought monsters, super villains all the time and I was fine, yet them…I just wanted to…"

"XJ9...Jenny. You were acting like a mother."

"Huh?"

"A concerned mother will do anything for their child. Even if it means committing a horrendous crime. You wonder how many rules I broke making you?" she chuckled.

Jenny frowned slightly.

"The point is that you felt the need to do anything to keep him safe. Child, that is emotion that only mothers have."

Jenny smiled lightly and closed her eyes with soft tears escaping them. "Thank you. Mom."

"Of course. Now what's my grandson's name?"

"Harry Potter."

There was a long silence. "Har-Harry...Harry Pot-"

"Mom?"

"Potter...My daughter...The boy who lived, she...adopt..." The sound of Dr. Wakeman's fainting breath was heard.

"Mom?! Are you okay?!" No response. "...Well...My mom fainted..."

"Sounds like she's heard of the kid." Jackson said, raising a brow.

"Yeah...But how...?" Jenny mused, looking at her phone.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the back opened up snapping Jenny from her thoughts as she turned to the open door with wide eyes.

She frowned and sighed sadly when she saw the angered and sad look on the doctors face. "Doctor?" she asked softly.

The man let out a deep sigh as he looked over at the cops and the robot hero. "I'm surprised he is alive." He said making the two frown and Jenny to tighten her hold on her cell.

Jenny stood up and approached him. "What's the damage?"

The doctor explained everything. The broken bones, the burns, the cuts...And the worst stuff she didn't even want to recall.

Jenny hung her head. "I...expected this..." She said softly. The doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's...making a miraculous recovery, if it's any consolation." Jenny nodded.

"Yeah...I guess..."

She looked up at him. "Can I see him please?"

"Of course." He said and called over a nurse to lead her away. He turned back to the officers with a stern frown. "I have the paperwork for you all. Put them away for a long time." He said handing them a folder.

The officers nodded thanking the folder. "Don't worry. We will."

Jenny followed the nurse and when she entered the room she couldn't help the small smile that grew on her face. He looked like a little Mummy and he looked adorable.

He looked up at her and he smiled and waved. "Hi Ms. Jenny!" he said.

Jenny giggled and moved over to his side. "Hey, little guy." She greeted, ruffling his hair. "Feel better?"

"A bit." Harry replied. "The nice man wrapped me up." Jenny nodded.

"That he did, Harry. You look like a mummy." Harry giggled. Jenny pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry this had to happen..." She said softly.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't be this hurt...It's not right."

Harry tilted his head. "But I'm a freak…" he muttered confused.

Jenny sighed and shook her head. "We went over this buddy." She said softly.

Harry lowered his head sad that he hurt her feelings. His eyes grew wide however when she lifted him up in her arms. "You are more special buddy. You can't let people put you down." She said with a grin.

The boy nodded slowly with a soft smile. "So…I don't need to be hit."

"Never!" she said softly.

Harry smiled. "I get it now...Uncle Vernon was wrong..." Jenny smiled and picked him up, placing him on her lap.

"That's right." She said with a nod. "There's nothing wrong with you. Not. A. Thing." She poked his nose playfully as she said this, causing him to giggle, which in turn got her to giggle. "Doctor? Any idea when I can take him out?" She asked.

"He's been healing remarkably fast. It can't be too long now." The doctor replied.

"Good." The robot heroine replied, glad she could take him home soon. She looked at Harry. "I'll stay here until you're ready to go, sound good?"

"Yeah!" Harry nodded eagerly, happy to spend time with Jenny.

They relaxed on the bed with Harry nestled in her lap. Jenny told him some stories about her battles and adventures.

"So you fought on a planet of robots!?" he asked amazed.

Jenny giggled. "Yeah. It was…interesting." She said.

"So cool…" he said with wide amazed eyes.

She smiled bashfully at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead making him giggle.

The doctor walked in with a smile. "Good news." He said.

"We can go?" she said excited.

"That's right. Just need to sign him out." He said walking out.

Jenny squealed in delight. "Oh my gosh, I can't WAIT for you to meet my mom!" She said excitedly before frowning. "She...seemed to know about you for some reason." Harry blinked.

"Your mama knows me?" Jenny giggled at the adorable tone.

"Yeah. She actually fainted when I told her your name." Harry felt guilty.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly. "I didn't mean to make your mama faint..."

Jenny giggled at him her smile returning. "Aww I'm sure it's not your fault."

She lifted him and started to walk out of the room and into the waiting room. She frowned at the receptionist who gave her one of her own and handed her a clipboard. "Just sign here…" she muttered.

The robot hero did so and left the hospital with the boy in her arms. She smiled down at him. "Ready to fly buddy?" she asked.

He gave her an excited nod and Jenny smirked and blasted into the sky.

Harry clapped his hands in delight as Jenny flew at a pace fast enough to keep him happy but slow enough to be safe. "Where're we going, Miss Jenny?" Harry asked.

"Well, we're going to get you adopted." Harry whimpered. "By me!" She assured. "DEFINITELY by me. Don't worry." Harry relaxed.

"I don't wanna not be with you." He admitted. Jenny smiled.

"You're a sweet little guy, you know that?" He blushed.

"Thank you..."

She smiled at him. "No problem buddy." She said softly and slowly descended to the ground in front of the adoption agency.

Smiling wide and excited she walked into the agency and instantly felt joy at seeing the many children playing.

Many of them stared wide eyed at her in surprise. She gave them a small wave before turning her attention to the adult woman who walked out from the back with a grin.

"Well hello dear. What can I do for you?" she asked.

Jenny smiled and extended Harry out to show the woman. "I want to adopt him!" she cheered giddy.

The woman blinked. "Well, all right. We'll have to do an interview, and I need to know his name."

"Oh. This is Harry. Harry Potter." Jenny replied.

"Hi..." Harry replied timidly. The lady smiled.

"All right, dear, I'll look into the records and see what I find." She went over to her computer and began to type. "Harry...Potter..."

Jenny sat down in a nearby chair, holding Harry gently against her chest and resting her chin on his head. He smiled in delight.

"Um...Dear, I can't find any records of a Harry Potter in here..."

The robot girl blinked in confusion. "That's impossible." She looked down at him. "He is right here." She said confused.

The woman let out a sigh and shook her head. "Well he has no identification." She explained. "No birth certificate, or anything." She said just as confused.

Jenny stared wide eyed at the confused child. "So…what do I do?" she asked.

"Hmmmm." The woman thought. "I guess we do this the long way then and build his profile from scratch." She said.

Jenny gave her a nod. "Alright." She said with a relived grin.

"But first...We need to do that interview." Jenny blinked.

"Ah...I guess you wanna make sure I'm qualified to be a mom, huh?" She asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's right. And then I'll need help from you both to create Harry's profile."

"Well, we can do that." Jenny said with a nod, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Alright. So name?"

"XJ9 technically, but I go by Jenny Wakeman." She said with a wide smile.

The woman stared at her for a moment. "Alright…Past history with children?"

"I attended an elementary school…" she said.

"Oh did you help out?" she asked.

"Uh…well more like became one…eh heh…" she said with a blush.

The woman stared at her longer before giving another nod. "Okay then…why do you wish to adopt?"

"Because this little cutie needs a good home." She said with a warm smile down at Harry making him smile.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked confused.

"Ms. J9" The robot girl's eyes deadpanned at that. "Raising a child takes more than a good home. It takes commitment, dedication and a understanding of their needs." She explained.

"I understand that." Jenny said.

"If what I remember is true you are also a superhero am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes." She said now confused.

"Do you think a child would be safe with that kind of hazard that his new guardian may not come back or be gone for long periods of time saving the world?"

"His grandma and uncles can take care of him." Jenny replied with a frown.

"But what if one of your enemies tries to hurt him to get to you?" Jenny narrowed her eyes.

"If they try that, I will beat them to an inch of their life." She said in a low, eerily menacing voice, tightening her hold on the little boy.

"...I see. Will you have the time to raise him?"

"I have plenty of time on my hands lately, and if I end up not having the time, I will MAKE the time."

"Do you understand what he needs?"

"Food, water, a safe, stable roof over his head, schooling, encouragement and lots of love."

The woman gave a small nod with a slight smile. "Glad to see you understand." She said.

"Well. Based on your answers and the fact that he seems attached to you…I don't see a problem with you being his mother." She said.

Jenny smiled wide and held Harry close. "You here that buddy! Your new mommy!" she cheered.

Harry stared wide eyed before a wide smile grew on his face as tears started to fall from his face. "Mama…mama!" he said happy hugging her tight.

She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "That's right mama." She said feeling the intense warmth grow inside her.

The woman smiled. "I'll go get the papers ready." She said. "You two stay here..."

"Thanks." Jenny replied absentmindedly, focused on Harry.

"Mama..." The boy mumbled softly into her chest.

She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair making him coo and press himself more into her. "Mama…"

Jenny never felt this warm before. She was a mother…a real mother! All her life she would have thought that the only way for her to have a child was to build one. Now, she was pleased to be the mother to an amazing and adorable little boy.

No matter what threat, danger, or problem gets in her way. She will always return to her little boy with a wide smile and open arms. She leaned her head down and nuzzled the top of his head softly feeling content.

The woman watched with a warm smile. She could see the love the two showed and it warmed her heart. 'She will do just fine.' She thought.

She walked back into the room with the paper work and placed it down in front of the robot girl. She dared not speak to break this tender moment


End file.
